La identidad del Dios
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Pequeña Historia basada en un doujin de Oreimo que me gusto mucho


**LA IDENTIDAD DEL DIOS**

Disclaimer: ESTE PEQUEÑA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN EL COMIC **(C84) [HOLY AVENGER (Tsukuba Kensuu)] Kuriya Nikami Kyousuke-san | Kyousuke, the God of Deluded Midleschoolers (Ore no Imouto ga konna ni Kawaii wake ga nai)** PARA MAYOR REFERENCIA LEANLO ANTES CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA

En orden cronológico podría situar esta historia antes de que Kyousuke fuera sacado de su casa por sus padres para estudiar para sus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad

Vemos a una hermosa joven de secundaria de largo cabello azul oscuro paseando por Akihabara de hecho lo ha estado haciendo cada que tiene tiempo libre de su trabajo de modelaje todo para encontrarlo a él….

Ha preguntado a varias personas pero ninguna parece conocerlo si acaso algunas personas que lo vieron ese día cuando salió sola a comprar un regalo para su mejor amiga y fue el único que la ayudo no tuvo mucho tiempo para platicar por lo que no sabe su nombre solo el nombre del personaje del que estaba haciendo cosplay

**JETBLACK DARKNESS**

Ha visto algunos cosplayers o muy pequeños de estatura o con algunos kilos, si no es que demasiados, de mas sin hablar de lo feos que eran cuando se quitaban la máscara… esa mascara de no ser por ella podría conocer el rostro de su benefactor

E inmersa en esos pensamientos llego a la estación de tren de regreso a su casa

Otra vez no tuve suerte- se dijo a si misma Ayase decepcionada al no encontrarlo

No había duda que la chica quería verlo de nuevo y suspirando pensó que una visita a su mejor amiga Kirino la animaría y tal vez descargar su frustración golpeando a Onii-san también ayudaría se dijo mientras reía divertida la joven

Justo cuando estaba por arribar a su destino el tren la chica pareció vislumbrar la inconfundible figura de Jetblack en el tren por lo que sorprendida corrió o trato de correr entre la gente pero debido a que estaban arribando la estación todo el mundo empezó a bajar dificultando su paso y para cuando llego al lugar no encontró nada por lo que nuevamente decepcionada la joven bajo del tren

¿Lo habré imaginado?- se pregunto Ayase bastante confundida mientras se encaminaba a casa de su amiga

La chica nuevamente suspiro mientras se preguntaba cómo podía fantasear con una persona a la cual no le había visto el rostro nunca pero mientras pensaba eso vio corriendo a la inconfundible figura tres casas antes de que ella doblara la esquina para llegar a casa de su amiga ni quisiera lo pensó y corrió a su encuentro pero al llegar a la esquina y asomarse no encontró a nadie

¿Qué está pasando? ¿me estoy volviendo loca o qué?- se pregunto la chica de cabello azul oscuro

Mientras tanto Kyousuke llego a su casa bastante cansado ya que había vuelto a ver maschera por lo que entusiasmado se había vuelto a poner el cosplay para ir a ver a Kuroneko e iniciar una épica batalla la cual ni siquiera pudo empezar por que Hinata los golpeo a él y a la chica gótica con un bate de beisbol y tuvo que emprender la graciosa huida sin mencionar que Kirino le había advertido que no volviera a usar ese traje para salir a la calle

Rayos sí que pega fuerte la mocosa- se dijo Kyousuke sobándose la cabeza

El joven se disponía a subir a su cuarto a cambiarse cuando escucho el timbre pensó que tal vez era algún repartidor con algún producto para su hermana por lo que colocándose la máscara quiso jugar una broma y abrió la puerta…

Ayase toco el timbre de la casa kousaka cuando vio que se abrió la puerta y cuando iba a saludar enmudeció al verlo a el Jetblack Darkness recibiéndola mientras hacia una reverencia, mientras que Kyosuke al ver que se trataba de Ayase decidió seguir con la broma puesto que su hermana le había dicho que tanto Kanako como la misma Ayase nunca supieron su identidad

**Hola Ángel nos volvemos a encontrar**\- dijo Kyousuke haciendo sonar su voz lo más grave posible

H-Ho-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ayase confundida sin reconocer la voz de Kyousuke

**Por favor pasa**\- dijo mientras la escoltaba a la sala de estar

G-g-gracias- respondió la chica sin salir de su asombro

De todos los lugares porque tenía que encontrarlo ahí es mas ¿Qué estaba haciendo en casa de Kirino? Se pregunto la chica mientras veía como el hombre se movía por la cocina con soltura como si la conociera tomando unos vasos y sacando del refrigerador un envase de jugo que sirvió en los mismos

¿Acaso ese hombre seria el novio de Kirino? Se pregunto la chica con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, tristeza porque al parecer su amiga le había ganado un buen partido y alegría porque eso alejaría al hermano pervertido SISCON de Kirino, se imagino a Kyousuke llorando amargamente y ella apareciendo para consolarlo entre sus brazos

¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Se dijo a sí misma la chica ruborizada negando varias veces con la cabeza, regresando a la realidad vio un vaso de jugo servido en la pequeña mesa de la sala de estar de los kousaka mientras Jetblack estaba sentado frente a ella con una pierna cruzada y mirándola fijamente atreves de los agujeros de la máscara con unos ojos rojos parecidos a los de una serpiente (lentes de contacto)

El silencio y la mirada penetrante no hicieron otra cosa más que poner nerviosa a la joven modelo quien tratando de romper el hielo finalmente hablo

¿Dónde está Kirino?

**Uriel debe estar terminando de ejercitarse en la pista de carreras del inframundo y pronto se nos unirá si no surgen contratiempos**-

Traducción: Kirino está terminando su entrenamiento de atletismo y debe llegar pronto

¿Ahh?- pregunto Ayase al no entender la respuesta pero prefirió preguntar algo mas importante – disculpa

**Dime Ángel- **dijo el hombre mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la estudiante de secundaria

¿Eres el novio de Kirino?- pregunto Ayase mientras apretaba su mano derecha contra su pecho

¿QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA? Grito Kyousuke en su interior mientras trataba de aparentar tranquilidad ante Ayase pues recordó que ella no sabía su identidad

**No**\- se limito a decir mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por verse cool frente a Ayase

Vaya que alegría así que estas soltero…- Ayase tapo su boca pero ya era demasiado tarde

Vio como ese hombre se puso de pie y camino junto a ella el corazón de la chica latía desbocadamente por varias semanas había estado buscando a ese hombre para darle las gracias por su ayuda y ahora estaba delante de ella

**Ángel cierra los ojos**-

Ayase se sorprendió por lo que le pedía ese hombre pudo percibir su determinación en esos ojos de serpiente que parecían poder leer lo que ella estaba pensando como hipnotizada la chica no pudo negarse a lo que ese hombre pidió y cerró los ojos ofreciendo claramente sus labios a aquel extraño

Por su parte Kyousuke estaba gritándose interiormente ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO¡ ¡CUANDO AYASE DESCUBRA QUIEN SOY VA A MATARME! Sin embargo se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Ayase lo obedeció y se sorprendió aun mas cuando el mismo se quito la máscara y sin más beso los labios de la joven

La sala estaba en total silencio y Ayase pudo escuchar como ese hombre se quito la máscara, percibió cuando acerco su rostro al de ella y sintió perfectamente como unió sus labios a los de ella tuvo el impulso de abrir sus ojos pero no lo hizo al mismo tiempo que ella misma se gritaba

¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? LE ESTOY REGALANDO MI PRIMER BESO A UN COMPLETO EXTRAÑO ¿Por qué? Pero… ¿Por qué siento una sensación familiar? ¿Como si ya lo conociera?

Pasados unos segundos Kyousuke se alejo de Ayase, se volvió a colocar la máscara y se alejo de la chica quien abrió sus ojos y con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo pregunto a aquel hombre que le daba la espalda

¿Quién eres?

Kyousuke pensó esto ya no es una broma, esto ya no es gracioso, ya no me importa lo que pase ella lo tiene que saber, apretó sus puños se dio la vuelta y sentándose junto a Ayase se quito la máscara quien abrió los ojos como platos al ver ese rostro tan conocido y que había pateado varias veces

O-O-O-Onii-san?- pregunto la chica confundida

Hola Ayase- dijo Kyousuke con una mirada seria

El chico se preparo para recibir la paliza de su vida pero lo que vio fue aun más doloroso que si Ayase lo hubiera pateado cien veces en la cara sin descanso vio como empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos azules de la chica y una mirada de odio que le atravesó el corazón

¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¿TANTO TE DIVIERTE BURLARTE DE MI?- grito furiosa Ayase

¡ONII-SAN MENTIROSO DESPRECIABLE PERVERTIDO¡ ¡TE DENUNCIARE A LA POLICIA¡ ¡TE ODIO¡ ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO MAS QUE A NADA!- mientras gritaba la chica golpeaba el pecho de Kyousuke quien no se movía de su lugar y la miraba impasible

¡REGRESAMELO¡ ¡REGRESAMELO! ¡REGRESAME MI PRIMER BESO!- grito Ayase mientras golpeaba sin fuerza y lloraba sin control

Está bien- susurro Kyousuke

Luego de lo cual el joven tomo de los hombros a Ayase y la beso haciendo que pare de gritar y sus ojos de abrieran como platos mientras había dejado de golpear el pecho de Kyousuke, luego de unos segundos ella cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia pasado un largo minuto el chico se separo pero la bella modelo aun seguía con los ojos cerrados como disfrutando del momento pero sus ojos volvieron a abrirse sorprendidos por la siguiente oración

Me gustas Ayase me gustas mucho- dijo Kyousuke con su rostro más serio lo cual le mostraba a la chica que no estaba mintiendo

Pero yo se que tú me odias- el rostro del joven tenía un dejo de tristeza al decir esas palabras- aun así me alegro de hacerte saber lo que siento

Kyousuke se puso de pie para irse cuando la voz de Ayase lo detuvo

Es cierto te odio- dijo Ayase mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kyousuke mientras las lagrimas brotaban de nuevo al mismo tiempo que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡PERO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO¡ ¡TE QUIERO TANTO QUE ME DUELE!

Ayase- fue lo único que pudo decir sorprendido

Al ver a la chica que le gustaba revelar de esa forma sus sentimientos mientras lloraba sin control y se abrazaba a si misma fue más que suficiente para que sin dudarlo Kyousuke la tomara entra sus brazos para confortarla no quería verla así nunca más

¡KYOUSUKE! ¡KYOUSUKE! ¡KYOUSUKE!- era lo único que decía la chica mientras lo abrazada con desesperación y hundía su rostro en su pecho

Luego de unos minutos todo volvió a ser silencioso salvo algunos pequeños sollozos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando

¿Ya estas más tranquila?- pregunto el joven con la chica aun entre sus brazos

Si… gracias… perdona por hacer una escena-

No… es mi culpa- dijo Kyousuke acariciando el largo cabello negro de la modelo juvenil

Ya que todo se había calmado y que por fin conocía los sentimientos de la chica que le gustaba Kyosuke se preparo para hacer la pregunta decisiva y esperando que la respuesta sea favorable

Ayase ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto sumamente decidido Kyosuke

No- esta respuesta hizo que el chico cayera al piso pesadamente como si la chica hubiera usado su patada giratoria contra el

¿POR QUE NO? DIJISTE QUE ME QUERIAS- pregunto confundido

Te engañe- dijo Ayase sacando su lengua y guiñando un ojo- esto es una pequeña venganza por tu broma

Si creo que me lo merezco- dijo Kyousuke apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Vuelve a preguntármelo- animo Ayase al joven

¿El qué?- pregunto confundido

Vuelve a preguntármelo- repitió la joven con lo cual por fin capto el sentido de lo que pedía la chica

Ayase ¿quieres ser mi novia?- repitió el chico luego de haber tomado aire para calmarse

Si- respondió la chica para luego colgarse del cuello de Kyousuke para besarlo-

Te amo Ayase- dijo Kyosuke abrazando con fuerza a la chica

Te amo Kyosuke- dijo Ayase acurrucándose en el pecho del joven

Era una imagen muy hermosa sin embargo no duro mucho porque ambos oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse y una voz bien conocida por los dos gritar un saludo

TADAIMA

Kirino entro a la casa presurosa por que había recibido un mensaje de su mejor amiga Ayase diciéndole que la visitaría hoy rápidamente se quito sus zapatos de calle y se puso sus pantuflas para entrar a la sala y al abrir la puerta no se sorprendió mucho de lo que encontró

¡ONII-SAN PERVERTIDO!- se escucho gritar a Ayase

Que había golpeado el rostro de Kyosuke enviándolo al suelo ante una no muy sorprendida Kirino

¡ASQUEROSO QUE LE HACES A MI MEJOR AMIGA!- grito molesta Kirino

¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!- grito Kyosuke con una mano sobre su mejilla

¡VAMOS A MI CUARTO AYASE NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CERCA DE ESTE PERVERTIDO!- grito Kirino saliendo de la sala y subiendo las escaleras

Voy en un momento solo tomo mi bolso- dijo Ayase

Luego de lo cual la chica se giro frente a Kyousuke junto sus manos e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa mientras le guiñaba un ojo luego de lo cual tomo su bolso del sofá donde estaba el chico y sin perder tiempo le dio un rápido beso en los labios para luego salir de la sala pero antes de subir las escaleras desde la puerta abrió y cerró sus labios para decir una palabra muda muy entendible

Te amo- luego de lo cual subió las escaleras

Parece que por el momento será un secreto para Kirino- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras aun sobaba su mejilla

El joven tomo su máscara e iba a ir a su cuarto cuando se topo con una pequeña figura conocida muy molesta y de brazos cruzados

Oye no te dije que no quería que usaras ese traje otra vez- con una voz muy molesta

Lo siento voy a cambiarme ahora- se disculpo Kyousuke tratando de escapar de su hermana-

Parece que Ayase ya sabe quién eres pobre ella se había ilusionado con un chico cool en ese traje debió ser una gran decepción para ella- dijo Kirino divertida

Si qué pena- dijo Kyosuke con una vena saltada en la frente

¡ENANA TE DEBERIA GRITAR QUE AYASE SE SORPRENDIO MUCHO Y QUE AHORA ES MI NOVIA! Sin embargo no dijo nada y se volvió a poner la mascara

**Me retiro Uriel HAHAHAHAHA**\- dijo Kyosuke huyendo a la seguridad de su habitación

¡A QUIEN LE DICE URIEL ESTUPIDO!- grito molesta Kirino tratando de alcanzar a su hermano sin lograrlo

Por alguna razón con ese traje su hermano era más rápido que ella Kirino no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pateaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y se dirigía a su propio cuarto con su mejor amiga

Mientras en su cuarto Kyosuke se quitaba ese traje y pensaba lo mismo que Kirino debía tener algo especial ya que le había ayudado a declarársele a su amor imposible, a su ángel, a Ayase

**UN AÑO DESPUES**

Por lo que no es de sorprender que en el aniversario de su noviazgo algo apenada Ayase le pidió a Kyosuke que usara ese traje lo cual aprovecho el chico para presumir

**¡CON EL PODER DE ESTE TRAJE POR FIN PODRE DECIRLE A URIEL QUE ESTE MARAVILLOSO ANGEL ES MI AMANTE Y TENDRA QUE ACEPTAR NUESTRA COMPROMISO!**

Quieres decir que solo con este traje tienes el valor de decirle a Kirino que somos novios- sentencio la chica nada impresionada con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- eres como un niño Onii-san

Después de un año y con algo de esfuerzo Ayase por fin entiende algo del lenguaje rebuscado de Maschera después de todo tenía que entender los gustos de su novio y ambos llevaban planeando el momento adecuado para revelarle su relación a Kirino pero todos los intentos habían fracasado miserablemente por lo que este era el plan definitivo

Pero hace un año este niño te robo el corazón- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo con arrogancia pero viéndose bastante cool-

Idiota- dijo Ayase ruborizándose y evitando mirar a los ojos a Kyosuke-

Parece que mis ojos de serpiente aun tienen encanto- dijo divertido el chico a lo cual Ayase toda roja del rostro no respondió nada-

Creo que un beso de la buena suerte me ayudaría- dijo el chico acercándose a la bella modelo

Onii-san pervertido- dijo la chica divertida colgándose del cuello de su novio y besándolo apasionadamente y justo en el momento que se separaron se escucho la puerta principal

TADAIMA

Se escucha un saludo por una voz muy conocida por ambos jóvenes mientras que Kyosuke se coloca la máscara y hace una pose de batalla la puerta de la sala se abre mientras sentencia

**LA BATALLA ESTA POR COMENZAR….**

**FIN**


End file.
